1. Field
The following description relates to a transmitter that supports a multimode and a multiband, using a plurality of radio frequency (RF) digital-to-analog converters (DACs), and a control method of the transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication providers may use discontinuous frequency bands to support a variety of communication services, such as second generation (2G) communication, third generation (3G) communication, long term evolution (LTE) communication, and wireless broadband Internet (WiBro) communication, for example. Accordingly, a communication apparatus suitable for each frequency band and each communication system is needed to achieve more efficient communication. In general, digital orthogonal transmitters using a radio frequency (RF) digital-to-analog converter (DAC) may support only a narrow band optimized for a predetermined frequency and a predetermined communication system, and thus, output power and efficiency performance in other frequency bands may be degraded.